No Easy Path
by healeo95
Summary: AU Everyone is a badass in there own right. Different agendas and dreams. Powerful armies looking to destroy and conquer. Tailed beast are being hunted. Pain. A whole lot of shit that naruto needs to deal with. Lol my kind of story. VERY AU
1. A different start

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're up next!" Iruka yelled, causing Naruto to rise up in excitement. The wannabe ninja was so close. He's never gotten this close in passing the exam. 'All thanks to her'...He was distracted by a tug on his sleeved shirt. He looked down to see a girl around his age with bluish hair and pale white eyes smiling up at him. "You can do it Naruto-kun. I believe in you." Naruto gave the girl a genuine smile trying to ignore the memories that continued to pester him. A bitter sweet memory really. Not having anyone to talk to was the bitter part. But meeting Hinata was the best things that happened so far in his life.

* * *

 **Two years before the Hokage registered the boy for the academy.**

 _Naruto was all alone. Just him and his little apartment. He had nobody there for him except the Hokage's end of the month visits. And when he was out in the streets of Konoah things were worse. Naruto could feel it. Everyone hated him. Too the way that they would look at the boy, the murmurs and Naruto even had a couple of death threats that was sent his way._

 _"Demon!"_

 _"He doesn't belong here."_

 _"Such a lonely boy... I should say-"_

 _"Don't you dare talk to that freak! He doesn't deserve attention"_

 _These were some of the things Naruto would here as he made his way down the street to find a store that was willing to sell to him. The boy's feelings was a mess; he was confused, depressed, scared, angry and he hated them._

 _'What have I done wrong? Why won't they treat me like everyone else...? I'm not a monster. They'll pay for making me feel-'_

 _"Are you okay?" A feminine voice said ripping the blonde away from his thoughts._

 _"Huh?" He twirled around to see who was that, that spoke to him and to his surprise he found a girl that was just his age looking at him curiously._

 _"You don't have a family?" Naruto asked looking around to see if he could find the girl's parents._

 _"Yes I do...My guards are up on the roof tops looking after me. What's your name? I saw you alone and I-"_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto blurted out slapping his hand over his mouth. The young girl was going to call him out for being rude but she stopped when she saw his embarrassment. She giggled finding the action to be quite cute._

 _"Sorry. What were you going to say?" he asked._

 _The girl completely ignored the question putting her hand out. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto."_

 _Naruto stared at her questioningly causing her to pull back awkwardly. "W-Well I have training that I must get too so I will see you around?" She asked, the last part acting as a question._

 _Naruto dumbly nodded. She nodded too, her beautiful eyes connected with his blue ones. Naruto noticed a faint connection between him and her when they made eye contact. But just as the moment arrived it was gone with Hinata already turning and running down the street._

 _Naruto confused expression slowly turned to a full blown smile. Something he hasn't done as long as he could remember really. So in those two years Naruto and Hinata have been meeting by chance in the streets of Konoah there talks being longer then the last time they would last meet until one day the two of them started planning when to meet each other doing the usual tag or hide and seek which wasn't fair to Naruto because of the Hyuuga's abilities and the girl was twice as fast as him. Nevertheless he saw it as fun but Hinata thought differently_

* * *

 **Back at the academy**

Naruto ran up to Iruka following him into the room revealing a small dojo. A long desk stood to the left of the room where there was leaf headbands neatly sitting on the table. Mizuki looked at the blonde expectantly as Iruka took his seat right beside him.

"Alright Naruto I want you to create three bunshins. Once you succeed in creating them you will be a full-fledged shinobi of Konoah and can choose one of these headbands"

Naruto nodded his head his face scrunched up in determination as he did the usual hand signs for the jutsu. Three clouds of smoke erupted behind him making a semi-circle. When the smoke disappeared there were three pale sickly Narutos sprawled out onto the floor.

It was deathly silent for a couple of moments as Naruto turned to the bunshins in confusion. "Wait let me try again!" Naruto yelled desperately dispersing the jutsu.

Iruka shook his head sadly completely feeling for the boy. "I'm sorry Naruto but you only have one chance in completing the jutsu. You failed this time. You can try again next year."

The Uzumaki walked out of the room completely depressed. When he entered the classroom everyone's eyes were on him. "As I expected out of a clan less loser" Sasuke said, the boy also being the last Uchiha didn't hint to him that he was clan less as well? Naruto didn't care to say anything about it though. He instead looked over to Hinata who had a sad yet disappointed look on her face. She deactivated her Byakugan and motioned for him to come over. Once he made his way over there she shook her head.

"You were too excited and used to much chakra Naruto. That's okay though we will train even harder to get you where you need to be. I promise!"

Naruto nodded completely ignoring her however, which she noticed. The Hyuuga sighed looking up at the front of the class as Iruka made it to the little stand where he had his lectures.

"Very good today you guys! Those of you who made it too Genin must know that it doesn't get any easier from here. There will be trials and tribulations one must face in this lifestyle of ours... There will be death and even betrayal...But I have no doubt that you guys will persevere and come out on top. I taught you guys everything I know. Now, if you passed the exam there will be a meeting tomorrow for you to meet your Jonin sensei. If you haven't passed I want you all to come on the first of next month to begin our class teachings again. You all have been wonderful! You're free to go." Everyone jumped out of there seat excited to tell their parents on what happened this day.

Everyone was outside on the play yard which was for the kids that were in first and second years of the academy. Naruto and Hinata were sitting under a tree with the latter trying to console the blonde. "It's alright Hinata! This isn't the worst thing that has happened to me. I'll get over it... why don't you go to your family and celebrate? Your father is coming now."

Hinata eyes widened in surprise feeling her father's presence growing closer. "No matter what he says I will be by your side Naruto!"

She turned to her father who showed no outward emotions to the girl. "Hinata. You make me and the clan proud in passing the genin exams. Not very surprising at all". The tall man did not smile. His face was stony and serious which made Naruto slightly flinch when he looked at him.

"Where is your headband boy?" Hiashi asked sternly.

"He has a name father. His name is Naruto!"

The older Hyuuga scowled at his daughter. "I know who he is! You have been by each other's side for the past six years after all. Why I condone such actions baffles even me. However your meetings with him are now over. He does not have the leaf head band as you do so I refuse to let him hold you back any longer. Come let's leave this failure and-"

"Hiashi-sama I will not let you talk bad about one of my students like that. Show some respect!" Mizuki said now entering in the conversation walking up to them with his hands in his pockets

"Respect? This boy can't even pass the genin exams why should I respect him. Come Hinata. Now!" He barked making the twelve year old girl jump. She turned to Naruto making eye contact with him. He slightly nodded fully understanding that they would meet again.

Once they were gone Mizuki- Iruka's assistant sighed deeply. "Things aren't over yet Naruto. You still have a chance to come out as a genin today"

The boys eyes widened in surprise jumping to his feet. "Really?! How?!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep it down!" Mizuki whispered covering the blonde's mouth.

"This test is secret and only the chunin and up knows about It." once Naruto nodded Mizuki removed his hand from the boy's mouth.

"There's a scroll in the Hokage tower it's called the scroll of seals. I want you to bring it to me before it reaches twelve a clock. The location will be outside of the village into the forest west of here. Once you head west I will find you."

Naruto nodded slowly. Something was very off about this situation. But he would do whatever it takes to be a ninja just like Hinata.

Three hours later Naruto was in the forest looking over the scroll. There was tons of jutsu in it but the first one that was on the list was the shadow clone technique. Naruto sighed as he read the description of the jutsu. This technique is forbidden due to the heavy chakra usage. Creating a clone will split the user's chakra. One hit will also disperse the clone unless you put more chakra into the technique. Once the clone is dispersed you will be able to receive the knowledge it obtains. Naruto paused reading the last part. If he could do this jutsu then he'd be able to gain all kinds of information without him even having to do it! Excited the blonde began to practice.

Thirty minutes later there was a slight huffing and puffing Naruto who was actually very proud of himself. A feeling of pride in learning a technique on his own. He's never felt this accomplished in his twelve years of living

"There you are! What are you doing with that scroll Naruto? You are in deep trouble!"

Naruto wasn't surprised in seeing Iruka. "Iruka sensei I thought if I bring the scroll to the forest here I would pass the genin exam! Mizuki should be here in any minute." just as he said that Iruka shoved Naruto to the side as kunai came hailing in from the trees puncturing Iruka in the shoulders and arms. Despite the fear gripping his heart the blonde was okay.

"You had to get in the way. It could've been so simple! Give me the scroll Naruto!" Mizuki yelled. He stood a couple meters from the two high up in the trees.

"Don't give him that scroll Naruto! Protect it with your life!" Iruka yelled whipping out his own kunai. He charged at Mizuki with a deadly grace gripping and holding his kunai preparing for a swipe. Iruka leaped high up into the air throwing his kunai at Mizuki.

Mizuki whipped out his shuriken that was massive. Spinning the weapon he easily knocked the kunai off the intended target letting it clang to the side of his feet. The chunin then jumped down after Iruka as a heavy explosion followed after- throwing bark off the tree everywhere. He landed a kick to Iruka's chest sending the man flying back besides Naruto. 'Fuck he knew I had an explosion tag.' Iruka thought

"Step aside Iruka. You're not the one I want. Once I get that scroll and kill the brat I will be on my merry way."

Iruka stood up wiping blood from his lip slightly from the kick. "I won't let you put your hands on him. He's a valuable asset to this village no matter how we view him."

Naruto slightly frowned hearing that. "Asset? Am I just a thing to them? What am I?" Naruto muttered.

"Hahaha you see Naruto. No one cares about you give me the scroll and I just might-" he trailed off as he watched Naruto scurry off deeper into the woods.

Mizuki sighed scratching the back of his head in annoyance. "The hard way it is then."

"I will not let you pass" Iruka said readying another kunai.

"To think I have to kill my own comrade" Mizuki said mockingly. He chuckled lowly charging for Iruka

* * *

Hinata sat right outside of her window looking up at the stars thinking about today's events. The celebration of her passing the genin exams were boring mainly because of all of the formality that her people practiced. She would never know why they held that in such a high place. That's why she liked Naruto his lack of manners was rather refreshing for her.

'should I go see what he's doing?' she thought about it carefully, weighing the pros and cons of leaving the compound this late and she eventually decided to go for it. With one leap she was out of her room landing in a tree that was across from her. Now if she was going to track him down she would need to find a trace of his lingering chakra. Which would be hard for an average Hyuuga to do seeing that there was millions of people in the village that had chakra. But Hinata was special. With her eyes she was able to remember and connect with the chakra she was seeing. Everybody's chakra signature was not the same after all. Everything was so detailed when she activated her bloodline. She had an expert level of understanding of how chakra worked within people and animals. She was a prodigy of the Hyuuga's main branch the only one to rival her was her big cousin Neij.

She finally made it to the play yard where they were before and easily picked up traces of Naruto's chakra. Not even moving to follow the trail she saw that it lead to Narutos apartments then it began to lead all the way to the center of the village. 'I can't see that far... there's no sign of him ever returning home so where did he go?' She made a move to follow the trail slightly concerned for her friend. It was getting late after all.

* * *

Naruto sat behind a tree that was covered around bushes. The young boy could barely keep his breathing steady. Being scared that he would be found out didn't really help him in this situation either. 'If only I had waited until next month I wouldn't be having this problem' his thoughts slowly drifted to what Iruka said to Mizuki earlier.

"An asset!" Naruto hissed lowly to himself mocking the idea of it. He was talentless so what made him believe he was an asset. 'Well I must get through this if I want to know what's going on. It's clear that Iruka sensei doesn't care about me but he sees me as something important. I must know what he's talking about and to do that we have to stop Mizuki!' with that final thought Naruto shot up from his hiding spot and began to head to where he heard an explosion. No doubt Iruka pulling one of his explosive tag tricks again.

* * *

Mizuki was able to Kawawri safely from the explosion again but that last move Iruka pulled off was to close for comfort. 'I'm getting nowhere with this and I'm also tired. Orochimaru-sama told me not to use it but right now that's all I got left if I want this to succeed'

Iruka was also frustrated. 'He knows me to well. I have to somehow catch him off guard.' but before he could even take a step forward he watched as Mizuki clapped his hands together. "Release!" He yelled as strange markings began to appear all over his face and body. Purple chakra exploding from him like a geyser. His muscle began to grow and tighten causing him to look like a heavy brute. His forehead had veins appearing due to all of the power he had in his possession.

"It's over Iruka!" he instantly disappeared causing Iruka to jump all the way back in surprise. Good thing that he did jump back because if he didn't he was sure that his face would have caved in on itself due to the blur of a massive fist flying past him.

'Where is the Anbu? This is way out of my league n-'

"Gak" Iruka spat out a massive load of blood when a fist collide into his stomach. He didn't even have time to register what was going on before he was grabbed by the neck and was lifted several inches from the ground; his fading vision did its best to make eye contact with the hulking Mizuki. But before it went any further it was over.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating over a hundred of clones. Just when Mizuki was going to snap his neck all of the blondes with their orange jumpsuit began to charge

"Hmph!" Mizuki dropped Iruka to the ground carelessly and then disappeared again from his position. You could hear a poofing noise all around the battlefield signifying that Naruto was losing his clones slowly but surely.

"This is fun! Who knew I had this kind of power at my disposal!" Mizuki yelled

Naruto did his best to out maneuver Mizuki but the brute was just too fast. It was only him and Mizuki now! And the overpowered chunin didn't give him a chance to even think. Naruto was looking death right in the face a fist came in hot and heavy. If he was to get hit by that then he was done for. But something about the whole scene began to change for the blonde. Everything around him was completely clear. It was as if his vision was enhanced. He could easily make out Mizuki. The blonde boy rolled to the left, the huge burly man zooming right passed him. He missed him by a hair.

"How did you?" The man stood there gawking at the boy as he peered into his eyes.

"What are those eyes? That's not the Sharingan or Byakugan!" Mizuki hollered in a slight panic. Slowly shaking the surprise off he decided to dash towards the blonde again zig zagging constantly so the blonde could lose track of him. The Idea seemed to work. The blonde was un-moving his face expression was calm yet curious 'What am I seeing?' He clumsily spun again to avoid Mizuki's charge but it didn't work this time. The chunin gave the boy a devastating close-line making him roll back and slam into a tree. His vision was blurry and his eyes were watering.

Mizuki began to slowly walk to the downed boy. "I don't know how you got that or why...but it doesn't matter now. Do you know why everybody hates you?" Mizuki asked rhetorically picking the blonde up by his shirt and brought him up face to face.

Naruto didn't speak. He just glared at the man with a cold glare his eyes seemed to ripple with unadulterated hatred. "12 years ago a huge demon named the nine tailed fox attempted to destroy our village. In the history books they say the demon was slayed by the fourth Hokage. But that's not true. Any seasoned shinobi should know a human couldn't kill a demon. So the fourth Hokage did the next best thing. He sealed it away into a baby that was conveniently born that night." Mizuki trailed off watching humorously as the boy slowly caught on. Once the information fully set in the boys once sad eyes grew Icey cold.

"That's why you will die tonight demon! Because you are scum and I must do what everyone else is afraid to do." The Chunin grabbed Naruto by the throat and began to slowly choke the life out of him. Naruto clawed at the man's arms but it was futile he began to get weaker and weaker- lungs desperately crying for oxygen.

When his vision began to fade the grip around his throat was suddenly removed. He fell onto his hands and knees taking up as much air as he could. Unfocused, the blonde could still hear the faint sound of gurgling and feet shuffling in front of him. Seconds later he heard something piercing to what seemed to be a heavy thud happened right in front of him. Narutos vision began to clear back up his new found vision was now back in full. And what he saw next changed his views of Hinata instantly. Mizuki was face first in the ground as blood began too leak from two neck wounds. a slit throat and there was a kunai lodged in the side of his neck as blood spurted out every so often covering Hinata's hands- who still held the kunai firmly.

The look of innocence was gone. What replaced it was a very heated glare. Her face scrunched up in anger as she sat there on top of the chunin looking at the body for a second with no remorse. She then turned her attention to Naruto who looked at her with wide eyes. Giving her also a shock of her life.

"Naruto. What happened to your eyes?"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I actually took my time with this story unlike the other one i was writing. Well anyway Im loving what im doing with the story i cant wait to show you the next chapter... You have to wait next week though! see you guys later**


	2. Promise

"Naruto. What happened to your eyes?" She asked getting off of Mizuki and walked towards him. His eyes was still fixed on Mizuki.

She sighed heavily seeing him stare at the body. "This is your first time seeing a dead body?"

Naruto nodded. "You did this kind of thing before didn't you?"

She nodded but Naruto didn't see her. Hell he didn't have to he already knew the answer.

She then began to dig in her small bag looking for something. After a couple of seconds of not finding it she huffed in annoyance. "I usually carry a small mirror with me but I must have left it at home..."

Naruto didn't say anything. He turned his back to Mizuki looking at him intently.

"Naruto. You're going to have to get over it it's going to be happening more and more as you progress in being a ninja...My father took me on clan missions when I first entered the academy. This is nothing compared-"

Naruto stood up from being on all four dusting himself off. "You killing Mizuki was very shocking and really hard to believe... But that's not what I'm totally focused on. I think I'm seeing his chakra... It's fading away."

Before Hinata could say anything else Iruka shot up with a sharp gasp slightly startling the two. The teacher immediately took in his surrounding with practiced ease. Last time he checked he was fighting...well getting chocked out by Mizuki. He swiveled his head to the left sensing someone looking at him and to his surprise he saw a dead Mizuki and two academy students hovering over him.

"What happened? How did he die?" he asked running up to the two and began checking the dead body for anything else that was important.

Hinata told Iruka that she was hear watching from the shadows as him and Mizuki duked it out. "Thinking that you would settle it I let things play out until he had some kind of power up. Once you were knocked out Naruto instantly attacked him creating hundreds of clones? They were different then the Bunshin no jutsu though... were they solid Naruto?"

Iruka looked up at Naruto and gasped when he saw the blonde's eyes. His face then slowly turned serious. 'He can't be an Uzumaki they never had any ocular powers.'

"I never seen those kind of eyes before. We will definitely have to see the Hokage about them. What else happened?"

"He then told Naruto about the fox." Naruto tensed when he heard the last word making Hinata hesitate to go further.

"Hinata never speak about the fox to anyone. It's the third Hokage's law and if you fail to follow it you will be punished severely."

The Hyuuga girl nodded gulping slightly. 'What did I get myself into?' she began to curse underneath her breath at her bad luck but then realized she had to continue on with the report. She looked over at Naruto and noticed that he was watching her intently. Obviously seeing her reaction. He didn't have any facial reactions he just looked on waiting for her to continue.

"Naruto was close in passing out as well. When Mizuki started choking Naruto I made my move and killed him." She said coldly

Iruka looked at the girl with a worried look seeing as if she was even slightly traumatized. He could tell that the girl was very caring seeing how she treated Naruto but the girl that was standing before him now was a ninja a Hyuuga one at that. They would never show their emotions out in public.

Iruka sighed tiredly as he stood up. "Let's go. We have a lot of explaining to do." Naruto gave Iruka back the scroll and made the chunin pause.

"Hearing Hinatas story about you creating those clones are very hard to believe. If you can do it again I will pass you."

Naruto nodded seriously. Tonight showed him that life as a ninja was a serious one. He wasn't excited at the prospect of being a ninja. This was just the beginning for him and he saw that he needed a plan. 'This world is full of chakra... everything is connected one way or another. I don't know what happened to me but how I viewed everyone around me was wrong. Hinata... that's the only one that seems to understand me. She knows things about me that I probably don't even know. These people though are cowards. I won't concern myself with them. I need an objective. Because serving Konoah for my entire life will not work for me.'

The Jinchuriki did the hand seals flawlessly shocking him slightly. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled. A large plume of smoke covered the area making Iruka and Hinata cover themselves. Once it cleared the chunin jaws dropped looking at all of the clones. They completely surrounded them. 'Hundreds of them!' The man thought. He stared at them for a good minute before he regained his composure. They all stood around motionless waiting for a mental command.

"Good job Naruto! I'm very proud of you. Once we get too the Hokage's office I will enroll you as genin of this village."

Hearing that the blonde deactivated the jutsu. He looked back at Mizuki's body wondering what they would do to it now.

"The Anbu will take care of him once they're notified. Let's go." Iruka turned and began walking off.

* * *

It took a good hour to reach the Hokage's office. Naruto and Hinata sat in the two seats that was in front of the Old man desks. Iruka stood in the middle of the two as he waited for the Hokage to speak. Hiruzen eyes were locked onto Naruto's slightly cold and hurt ones. He instantly knew what kind of eyes Naruto had but decided to keep that part hidden for the moment. He saw and heard everything in the Crystal ball. So he didn't have to listen to the report that they were trying to give.

"No need to report! I've seen and heard everything myself!"

Hinata looked at the man curiously. "How?"

Hiruzen shook his head playfully as he waggled his finger back in forth. "One of the rules for shinobi is to never give out there secrets! You will do well if you remember that."

Hinata sighed kind of expecting that kind of answer.

"Now I want to thank you Hinata for stopping Mizuki in his tracks. It was a clean kill and you executed the move perfectly. However you weren't supposed to be out so late now are you princess?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment not making eye contact with the legendary man which made Hiruzen chuckle softly. "Don't worry. If you didn't, Naruto and Iruka here would be dead right now. As much as I don't want to I have to tell your father what happened tonight...Hawk!"

A shadowy figure appeared beside the Hokage's desk down in a kneel ready to serve his master. "Escort Hinata home. It's way too late for a girl to be out-"

"Hokage sama I can-"

"Even if she can handle herself!" the Hokage finished firmly

The Anbu bowed escorting Hinata out of the room. Once she was gone it was quiet for a moment so everyone could get situated for the next conversation.

"Now, Naruto I am very disappointed in you. Why didn't you ask anyone else about this 'exam' that Mizuki set up?"

Naruto stirred in his seat clearly uncomfortable with the question. "I thought the test was a legit thing. Thinking back on it I am completely embarrassed for falling into such a simple trap! It won't happen again jiji."

The old man sighed waving it off. "It's not completely your fault you are still green. Next time someone tells you about something you run it by somebody else if it's true! Never believe everything you here. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good! Now Iruka... do you have anything to say?"

The chunin cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes I would like to make Naruto a Genin! Today he showed me that he can create hundreds of shadow clones. And if those eyes are worth anything than I believe he is ready."

Hiruzen nodded looking back at Naruto studying his eyes which were a light purple and had rings circling the Iris. "Very well. Iruka you may go I will send somebody to send you the team placements in the morning."

Iruka was hesitant for a moment. He really wanted to know what was going on with Naruto. But he knew he couldn't stay. Once you were dismissed you were dismissed. The chunin bowed and left the room. Once the room was clear and it was only Naruto and the Hokage the man sighed and took off his Hokage hat.

"It's been a long night Naruto." He pulled out his drawer and began to rummage threw a couple things until he pulled out a small hand held mirror.

"Before I show you. I want to know what you are seeing right now."

Naruto looked up at the man sharply. "It's on and off but I can see your chakra it's a fiery blue. That's when I focus but when I'm not focusing I see everything ten times much clearer then what I usually would see. What Happened to me?"

Hiruzen nodded. "If you only see chakra when you focus then that must mean you're channeling chakra into your eyes. Relax and withdraw the chakra. And the enhanced vision is because your eyes has changed. I would have never thought Senju blood and Uchiha blood would produce something like this. It's extraordinary!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing Senju and Uchiha. "What do you mean Senju and Uchiha blood? My last name is Uzumaki!"

The old man looked at the blonde before moment as if he was making a very important decision at the moment. He sighed tiredly as he leaned forward and massaged his temple. "Uzumaki is not your real last name. You have Senju and Uchiha blood. Giving you that last name was too protect you."

Naruto reeled back in his seat in shock He would have never thought this was even possible to happen to him. He needed answers. "Why did you give me that name to protect me? What do I need protection from?"

Without missing a beat the old man answered. "From the Uchiha clan."

Narutos eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

"Because you are the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. And if they knew you had Uchiha blood in you they would have the right to do whatever they pleased. They could have treated you like-"

"Like family" Naruto said. His voice filled with hurt and betrayal.

"No... You weren't born in the clan and your mother's pregnancy was a secret! The only one who knew about you was the clan head. Shinkaku. Sasuke's grandfather."

Naruto shook his head in confusion doing his best to process what was being said. "If he knew about me why didn't he order to have me within the clan if it was the clans right!"

"Because he died the night of the Kyuubi attack. So did your mother and father. The only people that knew about you was Me, Shinkaku and your mother and father... including the fourth Hokage. They all died but me. So, once Shinkaku was dead his son was made clan head and the man was cold to his peers and couldn't be trusted. He would have surely made you into something for his own benefit."

Naruto was quiet for a moment his eyes downcast. Anger swelling deep inside him. "So you took me away from them so you could use me for your own personal gain is that it!"

Instantly killing intent flooded the room causing Naruto to choke for air. The young boy instantly began to shiver and cower in fear. "You better watch what you accuse me of boy! I am a man of honor! Your father and mother is what really matters. They loved Konoah more than anything...But they loved you even more! When the fox was sealed inside of you they wanted you to be the hero of Konoah. Not the villain. And Fugaku Uchiha was a villain!"

Naruto didn't know why but the boy instantly broke down and cried. He couldn't understand it. "How could they be so foolish?" He wailed.

"Look at how they treat me! They hate me. And if they don't hate me they see me as a tool! I'm pretty sure you heard what Iruka said."

The old Hokage stood up a walked to Narutos side then bent down to his level. "I'm sorry Naruto...I won't act as if I don't know where your coming from because I do. These people are filled with ignorance and you need to see that. It not just Konoah but all over the world. There will never be a mutual understanding...Did you know that there are people that are suffering way more then what you're going through?"

Naruto sniffled trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. He was completely embarrassed from crying. "I-I didn't know that."

The old man smiled sadly at the boy. "That's understandable you will know more when you get old and cranky like me."

The blonde chuckled looking at him. "I understand now... But I need some kind of purpose. And these people are not it!"

Hiruzen sighed shaking his head slightly disappointed. "You are different Naruto! Those eyes of yours alone tells me that...I can't make you want to protect Konoah. So I will be giving you something that none of my ninjas have the liberty of doing."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Once you make chunin. I will let you go out into the open world and you will create your own future."

Naruto was genuinely surprised in hearing that. "Are you serious?"

The Hokage nodded seriously. "Now, moving on." Sarutobi held up his mirror and gave Naruto a full view of his eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Naruto asked. His voice was full of worry. The eyes that he was looking at were not blue anymore. They were a vibrant light purple that glowed slightly and had several rings that circled around a tiny dot that made up his Iris.

"What happened cannot be explained. But you do have the rarest and most powerful dojutsu that ever existed...It's called the Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. It was the founding father of ninja that wielded those eyes. It was thought to be nothing more than a legend but seeing it right in front me tells me that some stories hold truth. Senju and Uchiha must be distant relatives to this man. That's the only way."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought then a thought suddenly occur to him. "Wait you know my parents who are-"

"Once you make chunin I will tell you. But for now I have to see where I'm going to put you."

Naruto was slightly disappointed by that answer but he nodded nevertheless. The Hokage stood up and smiled down on him. "Good boy. Now! Go home and get some sleep while I do these team placements."

Naruto nodded and stood up from his seat, he then turned around and headed for the door. "Naruto." The Hokage called.

The young boy turned around and found that the man was holding a headband. "This was your fathers take good care of it!" the man said smiling.

Narutos hand was shaking as he grabbed the headband. He slowly brought it to his forehead and began tying it. "Thanks jiji!" the young boy then ran out of the room fully excited to what was to come.

* * *

Pipes and poles were in the billions. They all made up towers and buildings that reached up into the clouds. This huge Village was always dark and rainy. This place was called Amegakure. The shinobi here worked in silence. They moved about in the city cautiously and with stealth. It was practiced ease. This place was a bridge for war, a fighting place for every major country. But now in the days of peace Ame ninjas were still on their toes. Ever since Hanzo's defeat Amegakure have been training and growing there military. This was all in the control of a man named Nagato the one who easily killed the Kage a few years ago. Hanzo wasn't your typical ninja either. He was able to easily defeat a three man team that was taught by the third Hokage. After their defeat he named them Sannin. Many people of Amegakure has never seen the one who defeated the man but the ones who did see the man viewed him as a god. Nagato took that title literally he sat high up in one of these towers stood right in the middle of the village. With his ocular powers he knew about anything and everything that happened in his domain.

A woman stood beside him and his seat that was connected to a heavy machine. He sat there slightly slouched over with large black poles sticking from his back. Konans been there for him since day one- since they were little kids and war orphans. There was also another but it was a silent agreement to never bring him up.

"It's been six years since I killed Hanzo. Since then we've been rebuilding businesses and gaining more people to serve Amegakure. We have come a long way in getting back onto our feet. This place will be the start of it all. There will be no crime in these lands. No battles... no longer will any village use this country as a battleground. No we will be taking the destruction to them. How many troops do we have Konan"

Konan cleared her throat slightly as she tried to remember the numbers Sasori gave to her. "We have at least two million. According to Sasori."

Nagato nodded. "Good start... a very good start indeed. However we need more power if we want to conquer this world. I can level a city with just one jutsu. But my duty is to protect and govern the land that's in my control."

Konan nodded. "When will we make our move?"

Nagato was silent for a moment. Thinking about his answer carefully. "We first need to take care of a loose end."

Konan nodded. "Orochimaru... Itachi almost killed him. Do you want me to send him and Kisame?"

Nagato shook his head in the negative. "No. I have something else I need those two to do. Send Deidara and Sasori. I believe Sasori has a mole in the snake's ranks. Before that happens though I need Zetsu to gather as much information as he can on this new village that Orochimaru has created. Once we have what we need I will send a massive force to take and control those lands."

Konan nodded turning from the man and began to walk out of the room.

"Konan!" He called.

The woman stopped abruptly still facing away from him. "Stay sharp. None of them can be trusted. They have their own personal goals."

Konan nodded then continued to make her way out of the dark room.

Once Nagato was alone he sighed. "Not now. But one day this world will be unified. No longer will this world be called the land of shinobi. Once I unify these lands I will call this world heaven and I will be its god. Just you wait...Yahiko."

* * *

 **NOw thats the end of this weeks chapter. Tell me what you think. This months updates are solidified so dont worry. However next week im not so sure honestly. I Try to write a thousand words at least a day but this months progression has been slow due to work and studies. Dont worry though the goal for this month is to have another ten thousands words written before next months updates. If i dont hit that deadline the update for next month will be late. But the four weeks of updating will still be held. Hope everyone understands see you next week!**


	3. A new sensei and the council

The next day

Naruto woke up suddenly by the rays of sunlight that shined through his window. He slowly raised his hands up and stretched long and hard. "Uuugh!" he groaned. He threw his sheets to the side and hopped out of his bed. He then instantly made his way across the tiny room into his kitchen pulling out milk and cereal. As he made his cereal he had memories of last night evade him. He smiled softly at the conversation he and his surrogate grandfather had. 'He actually cares...I will find my own way, but I promise old man I will be just as wise and strong as you. Maybe even stronger.'

Once he finished eating the boy got up and took his shower and other bathroom rituals on auto pilot. He got dressed in his usual attire a red sleeved shirt that hugged him tightly and black pants that gave him very little if no restriction when he had to run. He left the house and locked his door. He turned then instantly registered the noise of people yelling out prices on their wares in the streets. He slid down the rail of his stairs and shot off into the streets of Konoah heading to the academy. He completely ignored the glares and murmurs. Today was his big day.

Thirty minutes later the blonde made it to the academy. Like usual his best friend was waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata waved with a smile.

"Hey Hinata." the two of them both walked in through the academy door walking and turning through hallways in a comfortable silence. Once they made it to their classroom all eyes were on them. More in particular Naruto.

"Genins only loser!" Kiba said. While his little dog that sat on top of his head barked in agreement.

Before Naruto or Hinata could say anything though Sasuke was right in front of the blonde. His onyx eyes widened in disbelief as he stared into Narutos light purple ones. "What happened to your eyes? Is this a joke? Those can't be real!"

Naruto contemplated if he should even tell the Uchiha or not but he eventually decided not to. "It's none of your concern! The information behind my eyes are an S-ranked secret."

The Uchiha didn't respond however. His face turned into a heated snarl as he whipped back around and headed to his seat. "Whatever! You will always be a clan less loser in the eyes of an Uchiha!"

Naruto bawled his fist up tightly. 'I hope I'm not on the same team as this little bitch!'

"Come on Naruto. Let's go sit down." the Hyuuga grabbed his wrist and led them to their seats. After a long pause of silence and staring at Naruto the class began to start back up talking.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered

The blonde turned his head to her raising his eye brow in curiosity.

"What can they do? Are you only able to see chakra?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. For right now yes. Jiji said himself that they were legendary but I don't think he even knows what they can do."

Hinata nodded. "Oh, well after this we need to practice to see what they're capable of."

Naruto nodded. He was about to say something else until he saw Iruka walk out of the backroom and enter the little podium that stood in front of the class. It took the chunin a couple of tries to quiet the genin.

"Alright class let's get right in the swing of things. I just want to let you know that I am very proud of each and every one of you and I hope that you all have a very successful career as shinobi of the leaf. Now let's get started with the team placements."

Naruto and Hinata zoned out as Iruka called out the first couple of teams. When they were called their sensei entered the classroom to pick them up. They were all citizen born and seemed to full of there selves for the two taste.

"I really hope that me and you are put on the same teams Naruto-kun." Hinata said hopefully. He looked in her eyes and could tell that she was serious.

"I hope so too. But I hope I don't drag you down. Your way tougher than me."

Hinata squeezed his arm gently. "Don't worry about that Naruto. Now that you're not a civilian you have access to the shinobi library and training grounds. The only reason I'm so good is because of that night. If I didn't get kidnapped then Neij would still have his father."

"That's not your fault! You were only four." Naruto said anger swelling up inside of him.

"And for him to think otherwise is childish!"

Hinata nodded her head hesitantly. "I know."

"Team seven. Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto instantly swiveled his head to Iruka. "Sasuke Uchiha,"

Naruto frowned deeply. This was his worst nightmare. "And Saukra Haruno your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

No scratch that this was hell. Hinata looked at him in pity and concern. "Make the best out of it Naruto."

Naruto snorted. "Speak for yourself."

Hinata just shook her head turning her attention back at Iruka.

"Team eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Abrume Shino your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai" seconds later a beautiful woman that had beautiful red eyes entered the room. This gave out multiple reactions. The girls looked on in jealousy because now the boys had their attention on her who had stars in their eyes and slobbed slightly. Even the aloof Sasuke was a bit star struck by the woman's beauty.

"That's my sensei Naruto. I'll see you later on okay?" Hinata said getting up from her seat and heading over to Kurenai. The blonde nodded as he watched the four exit out of the room. He looked over to Sasuke and saw that the boy was looking at him completely ignoring the pink haired girl that kept asking him questions.

'Once I make it to chunin I'm out of here.' But Naruto realized he couldn't make it to chunin how he was however. He needed some serious training if he wanted to leave this place. How he was going to get to that he wasn't so sure. His mind went to his jonin sensei but that man must be incompetent sense he couldn't be here on time.

'I guess I have to talk to jiji about it.'

Three hours went by and there was still no sign of their sensei only the three of them were in the room now. "Ahh where is he? This so un professional!" Sakura yelled. Despite the yelling Sasuke and Naruto couldn't have agreed more. Another hour passed and everyone was all in their separate corners. Naruto had his head down and was asleep. Sasuke was looking off into space and Sakura kept stealing glances from the Uchiha.

Footsteps could be heard coming down from the hallway causing the two that were awake to turn their heads to the door. A hand grabbed the door and slid it to the side revealing a tall man that had a face mask that covered his lower face and a leaf head band that covered his left eye and spikey grey hair that stood up at attention.

"My first impression on you three...is that you're boring! Wake the blonde up."

Sasuke and Sakura stood from their seat and gathered around the blonde who was peacefully sleeping. The pink haired girl rose her fist into the air ready to strike the boy upside his head. Just when the attack was going to be made her fist was caught by the Uchiha. She looked at her crush and saw that he had a look of disappointment written on his face.

"Would you want to be woken up in that kind of manner?" he asked.

She held her head down in embarrassment and shook her head in the negative. Sasuke just grunted saying nothing more on the issue as she shook the boy up.

Naruto groaned as he stretched his limbs noticing his sensei. He looked at the clock and noticed that four hours has passed. "Why are you so late?" Naruto asked.

The jonin however just gave the boy a smile and said "I was lost on the road of life. Now! Meet me on top of the academy building so we can better acquaint ourselves." after that the jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke surprising the three.

"How did he do that?" Sakura asked. Looking at Sasuke to answer but the boy simply shrugged and began to make his way atop of the academy. Naruto stood there surprised too.

"It was a shadow clone."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a face of doubt. "And how would you know? How did you even pass?"

Naruto shook his head annoyed. He didn't like being questioned especially to someone that was as ignorant as Sakura.

"That's none of your business. Let's just go, I don't want to be around here longer then I have too' especially with these two. He thought.

Once they made it outside on top of the academy Kakashi studied the three his eye lingering on Narutos a little longer. 'So this is the rinnegan. Very interesting.'

"Okay guys welcome to team seven. Let's get to know each other a bit. I want to know your names, what you love, what you hate and dreams living as a shinobi. How about you go first pinky."

Sakura glared at Kakashi for the nickname but didn't say anything else about it. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I Love..." she mumbled a name that resembled more like Sasuke as she glanced and blushed at the boy.

"I hate quiet weirdos!" she then glanced at Naruto who glared back at the girl.

"And my dream is to be the top kunoichi of this village like Kushina Uchiha!"

Kakashi nodded now pointing at Sasuke to speak. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I loved my clan with all of my heart until a man took it from me. I use to love him too but now I hate him. My dreams and ambition in life is to kill the man that destroyed my clan and restore the glory and honor to my clan"

Kakashi nodded again. "Very good. Your turn blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love training with Hinata and spending time with her." Kakashi rose a brow at this.

"I hate people that judge me before even getting to know me and my dream is to follow wherever the wind takes me. I want to find my own nindo. Unlocking these eyes gave me clarity and I want to leave my mark on this world before I go."

With that explanation Sasuke and Sakura were viewing him a bit differently. 'What are those eyes of his?' Sasuke wondered.

Kakashi stood from his seat dusting himself off as he looked at his little genin. "Okay you guys there was going to be a test to see if you were really qualified in being genin but the higher ups decided take that part away due to your special conditions. So before we do any mission we will be having two months of intense training? Individual training and the most important team work exercises. Before we begin though I want to test you three out and see what you got. Today is Monday... so how about you guys meet me Thursday for your first lesson. Survival. Meet me at training ground seven at five in the morning. Your dismissed." saying what he had to say. Kakashi disappeared without a trace.

"Wow! He's so fast!" Sakura said

Sasuke nodded and grunted as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah he really is I barely saw him." Naruto muttered.

"You saw him? Yeah right my clan is known for pure speed and I still haven't seen him. He's faster than my father!" Sakura said with a huff. Crossing her arms.

Naruto shrugged. Standing up as well. "See you guys Thursday."

Sasuke gave a short wave then hopped down the building to be never seen again that night.

"Aww I didn't even get a chance to ask him if he wanted to go out to eat tonight!" Sakura turned to where Naruto was standing but found that he was already making his way to the door that led down stairs.

'I guess I can make my way home and ask father to train me again. Once Sasuke sees how strong I am he will fall in love with me.' the girl giggled at the idea as she began to make her way down the building like Sasuke.

It took two hours for Naruto to make it to the Hokage tower. The village he lived in was massive. He could never get over it. He passed by a couple of ninja that would dart in and out of the door seemingly in a rush. 'Off to do missions no doubt.'

Naruto made his way up the stair passing by more ninjas and workers. Once he made it outside of the Hokage's office he was greeted by the Hokage's assistant.

"Hello Naruto-kun go on ahead. Hokage-sama is just doing his usual paperwork.'

Naruto nodded and thanked the woman as he made his way inside. The Hokage sat in his usual spot writing. He didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Ahh Naruto! What are you do here? I thought you were in a team meeting?"

Naruto made his way to a seat. "Yeah Kakashi was rather quick in explaining things... Sasuke and Sakura are very judgmental and ignorant. But there drive in being a ninja is a serious one. Which is the reason I have come to you. All of my peers have extra training with their families I was wondering if you could perhaps give me something I can train and work on? My Taijutsu is horrible and I only have one jutsu that in my opinion is better used for espionage and training."

"You also have those eyes." Sarutobi said softly as he studied Naruto eyes again.

"Don't sell yourself so short. But I completely understand your reasoning... You've now made genin and therefore you are viewed as an adult in this village. Your father and mother has come up with a plan if they were not here. They have given me all of their jutsu and technique scrolls to give to you once you've made genin." the old Hokage stood up and went behind his chair where a large giant safe stood. He did a couple of hand seal and shouted.

"Release!" you could hear a loud click as the lock unlocked. There was two large scrolls the same size as the scroll of sealing sitting there and a note with a katana that was dress in all black with the sharp edges gold. Sarutobi grabbed the two scrolls and sword and set them on the desk.

"These two scrolls is everything that your mother and father knew. Secret and deadly arts. You must protect this with your life. I will be placing two storage seals on each arm so you can have them with you at all times. The sword was your mothers. It has a natural poison too it that can paralyzes anything. Its back ground is unknown. The only information your mother has given about it was its name. _Sourugurippu_."

"Soul grip." Naruto muttered. The Hokage handed him the sword and watched the boy study and look at the craftsmanship tenderly. "Was my mother a kenjutsu master?"

The Hokage nodded. "And among other things. She was just as good at poison as Tsunade is good at medicine. When they were here our medicine and poison knowledge has skyrocket. What she knows about poisons are in that scroll. Now, come so I can place the seals."

Naruto made his way around the desk to the Hokage. Watching curiously on how the Hokage made seals on both forearms. "You remember how I showed you how to store and un store things away don't you?"

Naruto nodded grabbing a scroll and sealing it into his arm. Once he finished with the other one he turned to the Hokage and bowed. "Thank you. I will not let this go to waste. I will master everything that are in these scrolls. This is my first time being excited for anything in a long time. Again I thank you."

The old man smiled. "Your welcome Naruto-kun make us proud."

* * *

After that Naruto left the Hokage office and headed straight for a training ground. 'I'll see Hinata-Chan later. It may not be much but I need time to train and prepare for Kakashi-sensei's test. I have two days' Naruto thought.

Once he made it to a training ground he was happy that he found himself alone. Naruto sat cross legged and unsealed the scroll that was on his left arm- his mother's scroll. He unrolled the scroll half way and found it to be at least twelve feet long.

Naruto's eyes started from the beginning. "The art of concealing." The text wasn't printed so he soon figured out it was his mother's hand writing.

 _Staying unseen is the most needed technique in becoming a shinobi. If your enemy is unaware of your presence it's a higher chance that you will be able to land a critical hit or sneak pass enemy lines. The first thing you must master is concealing your presence. That being chakra, sound, visibility and let's not forget smell. The first jutsu I will teach you is Meisaigakure no Jutsu. With this technique it erases the users sent and shadow. By manipulating the light around you, you become virtually invisible to the naked eye. But beware this won't work against a Sharingan or Byakugan. These are the hand seals._

Naruto looked at the hand seal and thanked Iruka silently. If it wasn't for him he would have never remember the hand signs that represented the animal. 'How am I able to remember these signs so easily?' The blonde pushed the thought at the back of his head running through hand signs flawlessly. He did them several more time to make sure it wasn't a fluke when it wasn't he smiled to himself. 'Is it my eyes? I have flawless memory!' Naruto looked at the parchment again.

 _Now that you know the hand signs you now can learn on how to execute the jutsu. Once you finish the last hand sign push your chakra outward to all points of your body. This is an A-ranked jutsu due to the chakra control you must have to execute the jutsu. This is where your training begins, when you first do the jutsu you will notice that you will become slightly transparent as if you were a ghost that is because you're using too much chakra. You must not use too much and not too little chakra for it to work flawlessly._

Naruto sighed to himself running his hair back. "Okay let's give it a try. **Meisaigakure no Jutsu!"**

Narutos body slowly began to fade. He made sure to only use just enough chakra to make two shadow clones. He looked at himself in surprise. He was barely visible the only thing he could see was a small outline of chakra that made up his body. (If it wasn't for the Rinnegan he wouldn't have seen the chakra outline at all)

He released some of the chakra that he was holding to put out only a clone and a half and the results was instantaneous. "My control! It's on par with Hinata!" Naruto shouted. The blonde released the jutsu just standing there. This was truly exciting.

"Can I do it with my clones?" Naruto muttered.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" fifty clones appeared before him.

"Alright you know what to do!" the clones instantly flipped through hand signs.

" **Meisaigakure no Jutsu!** " they all shouted. And to add to his amazement there wasn't a clone in sight.

"I'm going to be such a badass! I can't wait to show Hinata-Chan!" Naruto frowned thinking about the girl. She was such a bad ass. Killing Mizuki was proof of that. She never had told him that she killed before. That was a big secret to keep from somebody especially your best friend.

'She did always tell me that shinobi must always keep their secrets. If not someone could exploit them. She wouldn't do that would she? Use my weakness against me... of course she wouldn't we clicked the first day we met each other. However I will keep this a secret. Jiji himself said that the things that are in these scrolls are only for me and me only...and to protect them with my life.'

* * *

Looking through his crystal ball the Hokage was hit with a bad case of shock. The one over his shoulder was just as shock. "Not even Minato-kun could learn something from scratch and master it this fast. Naruto was terrible with chakra control just a day ago. Not even those eyes should give him such an easy way to control chakra. In this world this boy's development should be impossible!" Hiruzen shouted.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "It has to be his new eyes. It's the only explanation we have. It couldn't be the Kyuubi its chakra is to uncontrollable."

The Hokage thought about it for a second and nodded. "It's the only way. If he uses that jutsu on you, you may have to reveal your Sharingan."

Kakashi gave out a low chuckle. "Your right. After that it shouldn't be a problem anymore."

The old man nodded. "I hate to see him go. He would be an amazing asset to this village."

"Why would you offer such a thing to him? Sensei would have never-"

"I know what I'm doing Kakashi. I said he may leave the village as he see fit once he makes chunin. Due to the Kyuubi being Konoah property he will always be a part of Konoah. I will be giving him a license to roam freely just like Jiraiya and Tsunade. And he will always have someone to watch his back."

Kakashi didn't say anything after that. he just look back into the crystal ball to find out that Naruto was working on something else that was in his scroll.

"The boy needs experience. He could master any jutsu that he wants but for him to use it properly is the true key in being a splendid shinobi. Everyone that has been in the academy has killed but him...You know why I made you there sensei correct?"

Kakashi nodded. "You want them to be an all-round heavy hitter. To be able to handle anything."

The Hokage's face was troubled. "Yes. These are very tense times. Kumogakure and Iwagakure have been real pushy lately. Those greedy fools are always looking for a way to take and control more land. Despite losing the fourth Hokage, Konoah is still the top shinobi country. With more land both Iwa and Kumo have set sights to our allies' borders and our borders. We now only have one Uchiha left with endless potential and a Jinchuriki that also has endless potential."

"What do you want out of them? Why do you have so much faith on these two boys?"

The Hokage turned in his seat looking directly at Kakashi. "It's not just those two I put my faith in. I put my faith in all of you to do what's right and to keep this village thriving. To protect our loved ones. That is a fire that burns through all of us."

Kakashi Nodded. "Don't worry Hokage sama! I will be sure to make them very well rounded."

"Good, you are dismissed Kakashi I Have a meeting with the council today. I will have to tell them about Naruto I'm afraid."

Kakashi frowned he couldn't stand council meetings they were long and boring when he use to gaurd the room. He wasn't allowed to read in there so it was definitely hell. "See you later Hokage-sama"

* * *

Council meeting.

Every clan head was present. Inuzaka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, Abrume Shibi, Akimichi Choza, and Yamanaka Inoichi. They all sat around a huge oval table. Anbu stood in each corner of the room silently. There was also the Hokage and his advisors sitting in the room. A man named Danzo was the first to speak.

"Kumo and Iwagakure have been pressing us for to long. We need to take action now!" Danzo said his left arm and half of his face was wrapped in bandages.

"I agree with Danzo. We can't keep getting pushed liked this they will see us as weak and easy to take advantage of. But we must do this carefully. Have any of your scouts came back yet Hokage sama?" Hiashi asked.

The old Hokage shook his head. "No I believe that they have been captured. But Jiraiya Kun definitely made up the shortcomings. There are Six million of Kumo forces and four million of Iwa's forces. That's ten million in total against us that have seven million."

There was hushed whispers as the council tried to find a response to this major problem. Hiruzen waited patiently.

"If only that cursed Uchiha didn't kill off his clan we would have a better way of dealing with these assholes!" Tsume yelled. Everyone agreed? The Uchiha were the heavy hitters in this village. Now the Hyuuga had to take the roll.

"I have an idea...It's the only reasonable outcome for us to come out on top." Shikaku said. His voice quieting the others

"We take out anything that's important to them sabotage there trading routes, killing their generals Then finally but certainly not least we take out their daimyo. I would also say the Kages but they aren't the ones to be trifled with. A is twice as deadly as his father and there hasn't been a man yet that reported back Intel on Onoki. But those two are the ones that are really calling the shots."

Hiruzen shook his head slightly. "That will for sure set up the next great war. Aren't we moving in a little bit to brash?"

"No if they keep it up our lively hood will be threatened. None of the other villages would see us as a reliable ally and switch on us. This also gives us tension in missions because we would have to worry about an outside party interfering." Inoichi said lightly. Doing his best to convince his leader that this was the best course of action.

Hiruzen sighed deeply as he loaded his pipe. "Then this is what we will do. When the chunin exams come through I will send them both an invitation to come visit and join the competition. When they are not in there village that is when we will send in moles. To destroy them from the inside. Ten thousand of our men women and children that are shinobi will infiltrate those villages as merchant's and civilians."

The rest of the council protested this. "You know what happens if they get captured." Choza said.

"Ten thousand in each village? They will bound to know sooner or later. But this could also give us a chance to demoralize them from within. Let me send my men for this mission I have trained them for this" Danzo said

Hiruzen shook his head again. "I'm afraid we can't do that. Your men don't have the emotional capacity for such a mission."

Danzo couldn't deny that claim. He said nothing else on the matter. "So do we have any objections on our next course of action?"

Hiruzen waited for anyone else to speak but the room was silent. "Very well. I will be gathering our people as soon as possible. Any recommendations will also be considered." The room was silent as well everyone was patiently waiting for the next order of business by their Kage.

"Now the next thing I would like to talk about is Naruto Uzumaki." the Hokage paused studying the clan heads faces. They all had a look of neutrality on them. He expected something from Hiashi but got nothing from the man.

"What about the Jinchuriki? He's been a very good boy. Hasn't gotten to any real trouble other than the scroll. But you have been keeping things under wraps on that event." Shikaku said.

The Hokage nodded. He then told them everything that happened last night. When he was done everyone in the room were whispering among each other.

"That girl. She will be a force to be reckoned with in a couple of years from now. She chose her time to attack carefully and perfectly. You did well Hiashi." Tsume said. She had pride of her own since it was a girl- a little girl no less taking things serious at being a ninja.

The emotionless Hiashi couldn't help but give up a little smirk. "Thank you Tsume-san. Ever since Kumo tried to kidnap her, her whole attitude has changed."

"Hinata-Chan may have what it takes in becoming a splendid ninja but that is not why I brought this topic up." The Hokage sighed.

"Naruto was somehow able to unlock a very rare and powerful dojutsu."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised. Except for Hiashi. "What kind pf dojutsu?" Danzo asked. His curiosity now peaked. His Jinchuriki status alone made Danzo want the boy in his ranks. But the old monkey refused without a second thought.

"The Rinnegan." Hiruzen answered smoothly. The clan head were all confused on the name. They could recall such a name vaguely. But Danzo knew instantly.

"I see." Danzo muttered. 'So it is true then mixing the blood of an Uchiha and Senju does procure the rinnegan. Orochimaru research has not been wasted. But I have Hashirama cells and Uchiha cells.. How come nothing is happening? We need more information and that boy is key...However Ever since last night Hiruzen has been watching that boy like a hawk. He's no fool. He knows the danger of that boy awakening those eyes... For now I wait.'

"What is the rinnegan? And how does he have it?" Inoichi asked. He was usually quiet in these kind of meetings but hearing this kind of news he had to figure out what was going on.

"How he unlocked those eyes I don't know." The old man lied.

"But the rinnegan is a very rare dojutsu. The only known man to wield such eyes was the Rikudo Sennin. The founding father of ninja that are known today."

The room was silent as everybody digested this information. The wise leader studied all of them silently and carefully.

"Hinata told me about those eyes of his but I didn't know they were this important... This is good news indeed. He could be the strongest ninja Konoah has ever produced. Right with the first Hokage." Hiashi said

Murmurs of agreement traveled through the room. "The boy must be protected there is people that's out there that would love to take the boy for their personal gain. He is Konoah's and Konoah's only!" Homura said almost passionately.

Hiruzen sighed. 'Naruto is the true heir of this village. This village will one day be his...one day'

"And that is the next order of business. Once Naruto makes chunin he will be given a license to travel to wherever he please. Just like I did with the Sannin. Even on the day that I die this motion will not be revoked. I will be giving him a document of my decree for security measures. He will only answer to me when the time comes."

Right on cue Danzo spoke. "Are you mad? This boy needs to stay in the village where he can be protected and watched. You're not using him the right way you're supposed to take advantage of things like this."

Annoyance and the old man's killing intent began to slightly spill. "Don't question me Danzo! The only real reason I give you this much freedom and haven't killed you yet for your questionable actions is because the village needs a man like you. A dark and twisted man you are! But even I see your methods bring satisfying results. I don't order your men around because I choose not to don't question what I do with my soldiers. Are we clear?!" He shouted.

Everyone in the room gulped slightly at the killing intent but Danzo he still had an unreadable expression on his face. "Very well Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded letting up the killing intent. "Now do anyone have anything else to say or talk about?"

The room was quiet. A couple of people murmuring out a no. "Very good then. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone shuffled to their feet slowly filing out and calling it a day.

* * *

Naruto was found still on the training ground huffing and puffing. Other than learning that new jutsu. Naruto was now working on another part of his mother's scroll. It was physical training to up his speed and power. He worked out throughout the whole day. Thanks to the Kyuubi he lasted five hours without stopping. He did ten set of two hundred push-ups. Ten sets of three hundred squats and finally he ran around the training ground ten times. Naruto could already feel it. His muscles tightened beautifully when he flexed. 'Mother said when I get tired out to have chakra help enhance my performance. But I still could go on for another five hours...It's getting dark though. I better get something to eat before I head home.' with that last thought Naruto sealed away his mother's scroll and left the training ground. A successful day indeed.

* * *

 **So tell me what you guys think?**


	4. Preparing For Kakashi's Test

Tuesday Morning

Naruto woke with a start. not because of any bad dreams but because he was very excited what the day could possibly bring him. he was sure that it was it was going to be a productive day he just knew it. he looked at his alarm clocked and frowned. he woke an hour early then he usually. he leaped out of his twin bed and made it. then he began to do his morning rituals. eating eggs and toast then hopping in the shower and brushed his teeth. he threw some clothes on and strapped his mother's sword to his back and headed for the door.

As soon as he made his way to his front door, he heard three sharp knocks. Confused he shuffled to his door. No one ever came to see him this early. Not even the Hokage. The old man was sure to be fast asleep in his office if he went to go look for him.

As he opened the door, he was even more confused.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

The Uchiha grunted annoyingly as he looked at the blonde. He didn't take anything serious about him until he looks up into his eyes. His fully matured Sharingan vs Naruto first form of his Rinnegan. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was right in the middle of transforming. he didn't take anything else serious it was the blondes' eyes and chakra network. The boy had three chakra signatures at this very moment and all of them were massive. He could easily put a Jonin chakra reserves to shame. One was a very chaotic red that held dominance in his gut however what also surrounded that red chakra was a pure golden one it seemed calm and tranquil as it passed through Naruto's coils eating away Naruto's blue and red chakra as it grew slowly.

Deep inside Sasuke was at a loss of words for what he was seeing. He didn't know what to think. Everything about Naruto seemed abnormal and mysterious. Thinking about all of this the Uchiha didn't let it show on his face. "the Hokage ordered me to test and help grow your Dojutsu. As of now I see you as an ant."

Naruto snarled as he stepped forward to Sasuke.

"what did you say?"

Sasuke nonchalantly ignored Naruto's anger. "Even amongst Genin your green you haven't even killed anyone yet. Look...if you want your limits to be pushed then me meet at our new training ground in ten minutes."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "You're going to get your ass whooped today loser" with that final comment Sasuke disappeared leaving swirling leaves behind

"Tsk! That bastard!" Naruto barked as he slammed his door shut behind him and then began to make hand seals as he stepped outside

"Kirigakure no jutsu!" a huge mist began to form around Naruto and his apartment building. Sasuke crossed the line with this latest incident. No matter what time of the day it was Naruto did not take threats lightly. He continued to pump chakra into the jutsu. When he was done a huge mist covered over 300 hundred yards. He was completely concealed on ground and anyone who was above with a bird's eye view. Even the roof tops were covered in mist. He wasn't done preparing however. he did a couple more hand signs and fifty more copies of himself appeared, their faces were Stony and icy all of them also had the Rinnegan. Unknown to Naruto or anyone else the boy couldn't share vision with his clones.

"One more technique then we roll out!" the original barked. As if he was ordering his underlings.

They all flipped through hand signs then began to fade until they were invisible to the naked eye. Due to the mist even Dojutsu would have a hard time catching sight of these stealthy clones. Of course, it had a major weakness however to the Byakugan. He was sure Hinata could tear his defenses apart. In his eyes Hinata was the ultimate stealth teacher. It was impossible losing her tense gaze when they sparred. Once everything was set the group of 51 Naruto's took off toward training ground seven.

Sasuke sat coolly on a tree looking at his handy work. He wiggled his fingers casual every so often. Ninja wire could be heard twirling and twisting tightly around trees. Explosive traps and kunai traps were hidden expertly all over the place. He believed this would easily be a win. Naruto just somehow blundered his way into being a Genin. He hasn't even killed anyone for goodness sakes. "Naruto… this will be you first real battle."

Minutes went buy as dusk slowly approached. Sasuke frowned. The idiot was late. He couldn't have chickened out, could he? He was a quite one but Sasuke never believed for a second that the blonde would be so scared so easily. He scoffed as he jumped down from his perch. Land right next to a tree. As soon as he was going to take apart his first trap a mist slowly came in. Sasuke paused which was a slight mistake. Kunai were only a couple of steps in front of him. Speeding to him with deadly accuracy.

"Tsk waited that long to draw me out huh? Not bad but it will never work again!" The Uchiha spun his way behind a tree as the kunai went buy. He then shunshined away when he noticed explosive tags attached to the kunai. A huge explosion rocked the area.

The third Hokage woke up with a sharp snort and groaned. He immediately sent his senses where the sound of explosions came from. "Sasuke is always an impatient one. And Naruto gets offended way to easily… couldn't he have challenged him later on In The day.

"Tébì get me my damn seeking ball!"

"So, I've made you mad Naruto?" Sasuke snorted as more explosives went off. He actually thought that Naruto would easily get caught in his traps. But as more traps went off, he knew that wasn't the case. However, as each one went off Sasuke had a general direction of where the blonde was. However, this mist was way to tense for him to make a move. His eyes widened as he pulled out a kunai and ducked. An invisible clone almost made a vital blow to his chest. The exchange was way too close for his comfort.

"How did you-?" Sasuke threw the kunai at the blondes back causing it to erupt in smoke. Another blur came in from above with him a black sword dark as night was held firmly in the boy's mouth as he descended. This was the original.

"Your too confident!" Sasuke muttered as he flipped his katana out above him. Electricity sparked to life as he held his blade firmly. The two clashed. Sparks of lightning traveled between Sasuke' s sword to Naruto's. Naruto gasped in pain as he tumbled to Sasuke feet the boy right over him. Just as Sasuke was going to throw a sharp Down ax kick the Uchiha dropped his guard. Another clone appeared and landed a solid punch to his jaw that sent him flying and smacking him into a tree. He groaned as he shakily stood up. he was surprised by Naruto clone strength But Before he could make another move however another cloned grabbed Naruto disappearing into the heavy mist. His hand was very numb. It could take a couple minutes to get the function back. Fighting Sasuke head on would be a huge disadvantage. He needed to overrun him and then finish with a final blow.

"Hah! Nice try Naruto. It's my turn now."

"Level one lightning shower!" Sasuke yelled as he flipped through several hand signs.

 **"Retreat from the mist if you are quick enough, I will reward you"** a voice boomed in the blonde's mind. Naruto couldn't even think about what the voice was. He heard Sasuke' s jutsu. And he could tell that he already released it. Naruto instinctively pumped chakra into his legs and feet and jumped as high as he could. He launched himself high into the air just above the canopies lightning crackled throughout the mist as he cancelled his jutsu. As he descended, he was still hit with slight intense shocks.

 **"You are not efficient enough. So, I won't grant you any of my power today. But I will give you some help and some information. Your eyes are not normal. You are an anomaly. Even now as you endure this fight you grow stronger. I will help you unlock your first path. A path of control."**

Naruto instantly knew who was talking to him. He spasmed as he landed again in a heap. Moments later Sasuke appeared hovering over him sword drawn as he watched the blonde spasm and shake. His hand still numbs from Sasuke' s last counter attack. Sasuke grunted again when he still saw that Naruto still held his mother's sword.

"Now do you see why the are Uchiha are the best? I'm granting you special training."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke' s lightning chakra coursed through him. **" This is your body. breath and take control."** the voice said in an ancient calm tone.

Naruto gasped as he slowly stood up Sasuke smirked as he saw that Naruto wanted more. However, something was slightly off. The lightning chakra that he had in Naruto's system was no longer in his control.

Sasuke charged forward preparing to swing his sword. However, as he was in mid swing he froze. Everything about him froze he couldn't move a muscle. His chakra was also in a halt. And for the god of ninja too look at him they could since his very soul was in a complete halt. Still spasming Naruto could see a look of shock on the Uchiha face. Sasuke eyes were also golden. With black rings and had a fully matured Sharingan in them. for a moment Naruto was looking at himself. he was very shaken of what was happening. Naruto grunted as he jumped back throwing several kunai at the Uchiha hitting his arm and legs. Making them very undependable for the moment.

Sasuke' s eyes flickered back to normal as he stared at Naruto with madness and slight anticipation. "That couldn't be time manipulation. I've seen everything so clearly…theatrically it should be impossible. your eyes have also changed. you might not be as pathetic as I thought Naruto. whatever you did was definitely a fluke!"

Naruto's brows furrowed as he gave the Uchiha an intense gaze. he was ready to try it again

Naruto was clearly however mistaken. Sasuke completely ignored the pain in his arm and legs and began to cast hand signs.

"Fireball no jutsu." He yelled. A huge ball of flames erupted from his mouth. It was as big as a two-story house. It came burling at Naruto. "Fifty percent power Naruto. If you don't move, you're going to get fucked up." He said nonchalantly.

Naruto's world seemed to slow to a stop as he gazed calmly at the huge ball of flames that was tearing through the earth as it headed its way. The sound of burning grass and wood slightly excited the blonde. He knew what he was doing in such a deadly moment. This moment here was extremely new to him. He loved this fight! He loved this pain that was coursing threw him. "First path: kami spirit!" The huge fire ball halted surprising Sasuke. He made to move again to get a better view what was going on but he couldn't move a inch. His heart began to pump with dread. Something very abnormal was going on.

"I understand enough for you to speak now Sasuke. There's not one jutsu you could do that will harm me now. I have a complete lock of your chakra and jutsu. As we speak, I'm learning your chakra techniques. Something is also telling me I'm picking up your muscle memory and reaction time as an added bonus...however I could see that one day that could hinder me... no I will push pass your limit."

Sasuke growled but still couldn't move. His fire ball was still motionless as if it was 3d art. However, he knew that the intense heat was still there. Suddenly the huge ball of flames began to compress and shrink until the chakra was so compressed it looked as if it was going to explode. Sasuke attempted to jump back but he still couldn't move.

'I've gotta somehow break Naruto's hold.' Sasuke tried to circulate his chakra coils but futile failed.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke shouted as he prepared for the compressed flame chakra to explode. However, the balls of flames winked out of existence. Everything was silent. Only a harsh cool breeze was felt as the two stood against each other. Naruto stood calmly as he watched Sasuke reactions.

"You dare…take control of me?" Sasuke panted trying desperately to fight for control

"My understanding of chakra and combat has risen. I'm even more vicious without using this jutsu now. All because of you Sasuke. I will release you now" Naruto said. His eyes now Permanently golden. With black rings and tiny dots as pupils. When he released the jutsu his body almost gave out. He was desperately panting for air as he looked at a horror stricken Sasuke that looked back.

"You're a monster ... those eyes will be something to reckon with one fight Is over I must report to the Hokage." Sasuke made a move to jump again but paused. His eyes flickering golden before they returned back to their onyx black.

'His mind could even be my mind if I wish. I have complete control over Sasuke if I choose. For some reason I can't seem to completely break my hold on him."

He watched as Sasuke left. once he recovered, the young blonde couldn't help but to smile at what he accomplished. He now acquired every ninjutsu and chakra technique that Sasuke knew. His chakra control was now even higher. it almost felt... perfect.

What also changed was his reaction time. It was way much quicker after using that technique on Sasuke. He knew that after some vigorous training he would be even faster than Sasuke he couldn't wait to show his sensei what he could do Thursday.

At the Hokage's office the third hokage just got done watching the fight and he was even more scared then what Sasuke was. Seeing what Naruto just did was unheard of. He completely took control over Sasuke body and chakra without even making any hand signs or movements. No one should have that kind of power. 'the path of kami's spirit Naruto called it… I won't be able to look to see for any weaknesses or loopholes through the technique all the way over here. I most definitely need more time and research from the boy. Maybe Sasuke has a little more input in what he could do.'

Five minutes later Naruto still stood there reminiscing on what just happened. He instinctively knew what he was doing but he had no way to explain it himself.

 **"If you were born before Asura boy you would of most likely been his father Due to how much yang chakra you have... You do have abnormally large yin chakra as well. Way much more then even that disgusting Madara when he was a welp! However, yours is way more potent so much more potent that your will itself can be a very dangerous or helpful tool. That jutsu you used on that Uchiha was kami's will. Whatever she thought of or wanted it could simply appear. She is known as the goddess of creation after all. However, your chakra is way different then asuras father. Slightly similar to Asuras but just as or even stronger than his father… my father."**

Naruto was silent as he listened to the Kyuubi speak. Seemed to him as if the fox was just rambling on casually as if Naruto was a close old friend. "What exactly are you? and who is your father? And who is this asura"

Naruto's mind was completely silent again. Thirty minutes past and it was still him and his thoughts alone. That is then when he decided to go see Hinata. The young Hyuuga was sure to have missed him by now.

A sharp knock came through the Hokage's office. Seconds later his assistant came in with Sasuke. She said her farewell then bowed and closed the door behind her.

The third hokage studied Sasuke for a moment looking into the young Uchiha eyes. They looked as if they were unfocused and slight fear stricken. "How do you feel Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked sternly.

The Uchiha didn't speak for a moment as if he was just to unsure if he could come up with the right explanation but currently, he was at a loss for words. However, he knew one thing for sure though.

"I think I'm still locked into his jutsu Hokage Sama. It's a lot more like Itachi's Tsukuyomi but in a more realistic sense." Sasuke said saying Itachi's name with venom.

Shock was clearly seen on the old man's face a he rose up from his seat. "We are going to need a mental specialist to evaluate your mind again. I promise there won't be any changes this time. But looking through your memories and how you feel could probably explain a lot."

Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable for how casual the hokage mentioned he altered his memories but still recovered. There was nothing he could do he simply felt as if he was a slave to Konoha. He bowed as he waited for the usual Yamanaka to come and run test.

"Get me dog." The hokage barked.

He then glanced to the side and said. "Cat go get Inoichi I need him to go have a look at Sasuke."

As the two ninjas disappeared the old Sarutobi looked back over to Sasuke. "If this jutsu is truly unreversable I will be sure that it will never affect your career as a shinobi of Konoha. Naruto has a good quality despite you two not seeing eye to eye... won't harm another comrade it's just not in his particular DNA."

Sasuke frowned "speaking of his DNA. How did he acquire those eyes? He didn't have that in the academy."

The old hokage sat back in his seat looking at Sasuke seriously. Sasuke was so nervous it was five minutes before the hokage spoke. "If I tell you anything about Naruto, I don't want you telling no one about his heritage. If you do you will severely be punished. Am I clear?"

Sasuke nodded furiously the last thing he wanted to do was get this man mad.

"Naruto is your cousin Sasuke. His mother was Kushina Uchiha."

Sasuke' s world was instantly shook. "My Aunt Kushina? That's impossible! She couldn't have a baby let alone have Naruto as her child. She was truly a monster of shinobi. Not a god but a monster. The only reason she didn't become hokage or over took Konoha was because of Minato.

The hokage snorted at the Uchiha ignorance as he slowly shook his head as he loaded his pipe with green. "Today you've missed out on a valuable lesson my boy." The old man said nonchalantly.

Confused Sasuke asked why.

" because your fight with Naruto should tell you that _noow_. nothing is impossible especially whatever injury he inflicted on you. Naruto is definitely Kushina's son my boy. It was kept secret because of her condition so if anyone knew she held a child it would've made her a much easier target."

Sasuke was still dumbfounded. He absolutely did not like Naruto. As a matter of fact, he was so sick of Naruto that even thinking about him threatened him to have some kind of Ill and annoying feeling. To find out that he was his cousin? Preposterous! His first cousin!? No way. Sasuke had no clue what the old man was smoking but he definitely needed to stop it.

"so, he somehow skipped the form of Mangekyo Sharingan and enter into that? What was that Dojutsu called? Its prowess could easily overcome my simple Sharingan. I'm on par with Itachi when he was twelve but that means nothing now. Whatever affects it had it way more potent than a Sharingan illusions. Naruto actually erased my Jutsu as if it was just a thought. Nothing seem to have any harm on him except his extreme exhaustion which could possibly be because of his first time activating his power. he also did it twice. I definitely need more answers but before that I needed to train my ass off to counter Naruto's jutsu. No matter how bizarre it was. Naruto shouldn't have come at top like that. But what do I know? I was winning. I actually crippled him with his lightning chakra until I lost his control or sense of his own chakra before it could even die out."

He explained this to Hiruzen and the old man smiled. As he took another hit out of his pipe. "Then it's simple. He took hold of your chakra... Because it entered his system. theatrically speaking at least there's nothing you could do about it before hand if you don't know about its inner workings. Where the hell is Inoichi!" he barked. His voice booming so loud it covered through the whole city."

Naruto was zipping in and out of people's way causing a bit of ruckus and discomfort too those he slightly bumped and un-balanced. Due to his slight increase in speed he gave quite a few people a scare. 'This is only the first day and I feel a lot faster than what I did yesterday. And also having Sasuke reaction time I can move a lot quicker. He then thought back on the battle moments ago and came up with only one conclusion. It couldn't be possible. Does everyone with a bloodline grow this fast or is it just me?" Naruto was able to tell from this slight difference of course due to his ocular vision. With the Rinnegan he could tell from the slightest of any non-normal disturbance or movements. Unless you were just too fast for a beginner such as himself. A very vivid memory of him barely catching Kakashi shunshin proven that fact. It would be impossible to counter that kind speed how he was now. He needed a lot more training.

Deciding to test his physical prowess. Naruto looked at a building that he was steadily but surely approaching. He gulped slightly before he crouched down and leapt. Too the people that scorned the boy that watched this sudden movement gawked due to the air time and flight the boy was doing before he landed. The blonde haired jinchuriki gripped the edge of the building dangling only for a split second. even himself could admit that it was very unlike his character. With a bit of a pull he flipped onto the building to continuing his run to the Hyuuga compound. "I'm definitely going to need more practice if I want my movements to be more fluid" he muttered. But the boy couldn't hide his current excitement at his literal speedy development.

"Ahh that was most impressive Naruto." A bored voice said behind him. The boy instantly turned around and smiled at the man.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei! What are you doing stalking around?! You know that porno doesn't help your case either."

The silver haired Jonin flipped a page ignoring the slight jab from the preteen. (he thought it was a slight jab because Naruto was slightly serious "I was just checking on all of my students to see if they were doing something productive for the days that we are not training or not on missions. Seeing that you are the underdog currently I decided to check on you first. And also speak to you about your fight with Sasuke"

Naruto excitement did a complete one eighty his cool smile instantly turned into a frown. He knew everything that was going on with Sasuke. He was his extra pair of ears after all "Well don't you worry about that sensei I was actually going to the Hyuuga compound too train with Hinata-chan."

The Jonin continued to read. Leaving a rather awkward silence between the two. "I don't think that would be a good idea Naruto. The first thing you should know about a ninja is that one will always have their secrets. Since you're just developing it's crucial that you began training alone and from prying eyes."

Narutos frowned deepened. "I get what you're saying sensei but Hinata has been a lot of help with my development. It's not like she's our enemy or anything. Hell! We are all comrades!"

Kakashi snapped his book closed getting Naruto's full attention. The Jonin looked completely serious. "When you look at me as your Jonin commander what do you see Naruto?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "A lazy ass that reads a lot of porn."

Kakashi bored eyes continued to look into narutos golden rippled ones unflinchingly making the boy squirm slightly from the pressure. "You think those eyes of yours is a toy? Anyone with enough power, intelligence, and self-vendetta will want to take full control over you boy. Being a ninja is not a game of tag or hide and go seek. There's a lot of people watching you Naruto. They love this little boy now… Konoha has deep hope for you. And just as much as they have hope for you, they desire you even more. Pick your friends wisely. As your Jonin commander and the boy that you are today I am ordering you to do so. And also ordering you too call off you and Hinatas play date. You have much too work on and a lot of power you must gain for yourself before you spill any kind of beans."

Naruto growled slightly at such an order. This wasn't even his first day and he was already being ordered around. "You can't do that! I have a right to train with whoever I please! Kids my age or even younger than me have parents or guardians that train them daily. I have no one took over look my training! I have no training!"

Kakashi sighed. "Your first fuck up was telling me what I can and can't do too you. You are my student first and my underling solider second." Kakashi back handed the boy making the blonde fly on his ass. His lip and nose were slowly starting to leak blood. He looked up at Kakashi with widen eyes before they squinted with intensity. He rose back up to do a hand seal but Kakashi was already over him grabbing both of his wrist and giving them a sturdy twist. Narutos wrist were easily broken from the fluid move.

" _Ahhhhh_ -" Naruto cried out. Kakashi gave the boy another right hook that sent the boy flying and crashing into a door that led to another roof of a building.

"Attacking someone of higher rank is also treason! take your punishment like true shinobi. Second mistake was telling someone- with those kinds of eyes of yours that you have NO training! Now stand back up Genin!"

Naruto didn't move at all for a second. What Kakashi said and did was very cruel. Why was he trying to isolate him? Well the boy was slowly starting to figure out however even though he rather not admit it. He shakily stood back up looking at his sensei menacingly. His left cheek swollen greatly and his two hands hung lazily with blood running out of his nose and mouth.

"Your third mistake was underestimating someone that is clearly your better. You can see my chakra, can't you? What makes you think I'm lazy. Do you think someone lazy can have such high chakra reserves? I have low Kage chakra reserves and high Jonin chakra control. I can be as lazy as I want dealing with someone of your stature."

"What's the point…Sensei" Naruto growled out as he spat out blood to the side of him. He never been beaten so badly or so quickly in his life.

"First lesson and I want you to get this quickly. You always listen to me. I'll make you go further than any Hyuuga could. And you're in my ranks so my word is law unless you're dealing with our Kage. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded slowly. Regretting that he wouldn't be able to see Hinata for a little while now.

"Second lesson is this. If nobody can help you. You help yourself. No matter how much training you go through there will always be somebody stronger too come along sooner or later. I am your sensei so you don't have to worry about lacking in your future studies. But there will be a time when nobody can help improve you but you so start today. When Thursday come, I'd like to be a little surprised to what you have to offer this team."

"Third and final lesson… How do you feel?" Kakashi said in a low voice. His eyes focused on the wounds that he caused on Naruto. With time by itself the blonde boy would be a monster among men but as of now the boy was a sniveling pup. Kakashi knew he had to be cold hearted when he taught his lessons. But also show the boy everything he needed to know to survive in deadly combat.

Naruto stared at his sensei in bewilderment. His face felt like it got ran over by a train. And the only logical thought he had for his hands were that it would be even more of a bitch to snap his bone back in place. And just like that Naruto watched with morbid horror and a very tight wince that his bone in his wrist re-snapping and slowly began to firm up and function normally. Now that he thought about it his face was even feeling less and less from pain.

"Your third lesson is this. Every Kyuubi jinchuriki or maybe even other jinchuriki has an outstanding healing rate. What you just saw was its work. So, don't take that blessing for granted or abuse it. Because if you do you could probably die if you don't know the full ramifications of its dealings."

Naruto slowly nodded. "So, there is more people like me. Are they still in this village"?

Kakashi shook his head in the negative. "No. You are the only jinchuriki that we have in our ranks. One in Suna that has complete control over other two are in Kumo one of them is currently the deadliest out of you nine. Two others are in Kiri, and two in Iwagakure. And one in Taki. You have the greatest Biju but currently the weakest one. You need serious training for what's to surely come."

He was still pissed for what Kakashi did and made him do. But he did learn a couple of things of how to better take care of himself. And it seemed like he would have some help along the way with the Kyuubi currently within him. And seeing how Kakashi 'taught' he would be dealing with a lot more pain.

"Now the hokage told me about your fight with Sasuke and understand that what Happened was kind of an accident but I don't want you using that on any of your comrades. No Konoha shinobi. As we speak a mental specialist and a medic is checking Sasuke' s body for any weaknesses to this jutsu. It seems that it may be unreversable until you master this power"

Naruto looked away sheepishly and nodded, how he just got beat by Kakashi made him not want to argue back with the man so much.

"Now I will see you Thursday Naruto. Maybe I could get Sasuke and Sakura on my good side just as easy I did you."

Naruto growled as he watched Kakashi give an eye smile and chunk up a deuce before disappearing too only god knew where. At this current point Naruto could care less. The boy sat his back against the wall to wait for his injuries to heal. Everything Kakashi said too him rung true. Since he had nobody too look up too or for nobody too sit and hold his hand and teach him things that he should've been taught he had to do it himself. And secretly at that.

The blonde ruffled his own hair before letting out a deep sigh. " I guess I could visit Hinatas later on and explain the situation. As of now I don't have jack shit to throw at Kakashi for this survival exercise."

Naruto slapped his palms together in a slight wince. His wrist were still rather sore with his last run in with his teacher. A huge plume of smoke covered him. Seconds later it was him and his mother's scroll all alone on the roof top. For some reason the boy liked starting things from the top just in case he missed somethings and too his utter surprise he was missing out on a chakra control exercise which was tree walking or. What other people would call it: wall running.

Three hours later

Hinata stood before her cousin in a taijutsu stance one arm was high up with her fingers. her hand was pointed diagonal up slight behind her. The other arm was in front pointing down diagonally. he stood before her unmoving and very calmly arms tense and ready for any action that Hinata would throw at him. Now don't get anything confused. Neji was far from calm. This was usually his stance now after he had to deal with someone like his Jonin sensei and someone of his caliber.

He stood on his was lack of a better word Neji one and only rival. Besides Neji and lees relationship of course. Hinata and Neji hated each other with so much passion. But it was because of the blood that they shared that they would never go for killing blows. Hinatas father and her little sister sat on the sideline watching the two pauses with abated breath. It was always a close finish when these two fought. If it wasn't a deadly blow then anything hand to hand was accepted. Hinata fought and moved as if she was water moving and sliding between attacks and using peoples force and weight against them. Neji however was kind of the opposite. He struck and defended like lightning. When someone attacked like a jab or a kick. He would strike back at the attacking limb knocking it off course and sending that person off balanced. And you can't forget the numbing pain of blocking chakra pathways. He was too fast for any Chunin to pick up on his attacks.

"I think we should wrap things up Hinata-Sama." Neji said calmly.

"You wouldn't want to miss your little date with that blonde peasant now do you?"

The Hyuuga girl didn't speak. She instead darted forward. Her sharp fingers aiming for a chakra point at her cousins' neck. Neji stepped back easily from the deadly jab knocking her hand away instantly crippling it. He easily made her turn her back due to the unexpected turn of weight. Knowing that she was just as deadly with her back turned made Neji jump back a second step. And not a second to soon either since one of her legs whipped right past his face. The wind from the force of the back-spin kick made the Hyuuga boy gulp slightly. The Hyuuga boy however did not stop there as the leg flew by, he tried striking for her lower abdomen. Hinata smiled sweetly when Neji took the bait. He thought he could still have an opening since she was still recovering from being off balanced from a "desperate" back spin kick but she easily bated the boy in when he lunged forward to strike her abdomen. Hinata instantly grabbed his offending left arm turning it useless with three simple chakra strikes.

Neji didn't give up however he instantly striked Hinatas thigh making it completely sore and a lot slower to move.

Seeing that he was now able to move a lot quicker than her he leaped back to assess the situation. His right arm was very useless at the time. And his uncle Hiashi forbidded them to reopen any chakra points during this spar.

'since she's moving a lot slower, she will now be stationery waiting for me to come in close. That would be suicide if I did since my arm is useless right now.'

Hinata looked at him with a very heated glare assuming the horse stance position. "You're not giving up, are you? it's been ten minutes and we finally were able to land a strike on one another."

Neji scowled at her before he charged. "The audacity! The main branch is the ones that always quit. Since your blood is the 'purest' You all always have a say or a scapegoat."

The young prodigy did a jump kick aiming straight for Hinatas face. Who stood calm and stationery? Once the attack came Hinata brought her guard up. The attack knocked her on her back but she still held her cousins' leg tightly. Which made him fall also awkwardly. he was quicker to roll on top of her however throwing chakra strike after chakra strike to anything that was open. Her face all the way down to her stomach. But Hinata blocked every strike with the arm and hand she was currently crippled she had both of her arms still in working condition. She used her other hand too attack. Within two seconds she disabled Neji last opposing arm. Kicking him off and over him.

Hiashi nodded too himself content with the current level they were at. "I think that's about it you two. Ive seen what I had too today. You both did well for a ninja. But as a Hyuuga I can't help to say that I'm disappointed. Due to your anger for each other things did wrap up rather quickly. There was very little fluid movement with you too at all. I hope you too come back with more since and leave your feelings out of the fight next week…. But until then check in with your teams and keep up your religious training. We will be doing a rank check to see what you two are ready for. As of now you two are just mere high Genin amongst our clan…your dismissed"

Hinata unblocked all of her cousin's chakra strikes as she stretched her sore arms. With some of her special ointment she would be feeling good as new.

Her little sister Hanabi ran up too her with a slight skip. "so, what are you going to do now?" the nine-year-old girl said with a chirp.

"Train with Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed. Her younger sister was just like her when she was little. Which was always poking her nose in things that really wasn't none of her business. But since it was Hinata-her big sister! It was ten times worse for the elder.

Hanabi frowned. "He's just a waste of time sis. He shouldn't be that important to ruin your training."

Hinata smiled softly at her little sister. "I could say the same thing with the little Sarutobi you like to play ninja with."

Hanabi blushed scowling up at her little sister who instantly giggled.

"everyone has something that they feel that they should protect. When I first saw Naruto with my Byakugan I saw that he was unorthodox. The people around him could vaguely sense it as well. But they misunderstood what they had for Naruto as fear. Everything about his chakra Everything that I saw and felt about him is different and I must protect that for the name of our clan and this village."

Hanabi looked at her sister with stars in her eyes. "I think you two will go very far with each other."

Hinata blushed as she and her sister exited the dojo. "you have no idea little sister… but Naruto-kun will go further than I could ever imagine."

At training ground 7 two hours later after Neji and Hinatas spar

Naruto stood hunched over huffing and puffing with his katana in his mouth. In narutos mother's scroll it was her style which was to build him from the ground up. Naruto was slowly but surely getting the basic rhythm to her kenjutsu style. The style itself was for the blade to be held firmly by the user's mouth. That was the first step. To firmly know how to fight with a sword in his mouth. All around him was his Kage bunshins. Who were throwing kunai at him at every angle that they could manage? And with their superb eyesight they made the originals dodging very difficult.

Cuts was all over narutos clothing and skin (which his skin would momentarily heal) he was at it again zipping and flipping through his clones using his amateur speed too cut through the clones which he used his body with great force and energy.

'fifty more to go' he snarled. Running up to a group of clones that all had there kunai Out. He was a couple of feet away from them when all six of them threw the projectiles at the boy.

Naruto growled lowly at the thrown kunai stopping instantly. As he dropped slightly on all fours. He swiped his head furiously deflecting only three knives. Making a split-second decision he did a three sixty degree spin out of the way. Before the Kage bunshins could pick out any more knives he sprinted forward. His sword angled to cut or slice with deadly accuracy.

The first clone charged with the others instantly following the other. The original however moved faster slicing away any limb that was made too attack. The deep cuts turned the clones into smoke.

He continued to train like this for another good hour. Until one of his clones dispelled on his own. He and the clones that were fighting instantly stopped looking into the direction where clones were now rapidly getting dispelled by Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto sighed as he began to jog his way over to the girl. He gripped his sword with his right hand so he could freely talk to the girl. He had no doubt that the girl was pissed for him wasting her time waiting. He then instantly cursed.

"shit I should've sent her a clone." Naruto gulped. Her attacks were to fluid and precise. His clones were just a mere distraction to the girl's objective. Picture popped in his mind with the girl snarling as she gave one of them a nasty upper cut.

"You had me waiting Naruto." She sang a little to innocently.

" In time you'll know why this could be the most ultimate betrayal. But I will be a good woman for you Naruto and forgive you. But I will be an even greater kunoichi so I will punish you for wasting my time."

Naruto gulped. He was never on Hinata's bad side until now. His best friend continued to demolish his clones in rapid succession. They didn't dare to move fearing that they will get their master in even bigger trouble

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled desperately. hoping that the sweet way he had said chan would cool her down a bit. it slightly did.

"dispel your clones Naruto so we can _talk_ " she said with a chirp.

Naruto gulped as he dispelled his clones. the Hyuuga girl then immediately turned her head to him scowling as she marched up to him. when they were toe to toe the boy was sure he was going to piss himself if she didn't say or do anything. the suspense was killing him. he refused to run because it was already too late, he was sure Hinata was gonna track him down and take him out...slowly added. no this was his best option.

Hinata gave him a sharp slap which stung greatly as he spat the blood out of his mouth. he sure was taking a beating today. he didn't like it. and made sure to make better decisions in the future.

"Why did you have me look for you for the past two hours Naruto. if something came up you should've let me know instead of wasting my precious time!" Naruto looked at the smaller girls' eyes and couldn't help that his heart skipped a slight beat. they were oddly beautiful.

"Because my sensei said so. he kicked my ass when I tried to give him my piece of mind on the situation. training with other people is just too dangerous for me and especially other people."

Hinata stared at him silently. slightly studying him and his slight muscle build and his golden eyes. a red tint was forming in her cheeks. "It doesn't matter Naruto. next time we have a date you can't call it off. we could of did something else other than train you know. You don't leave friends high and dry like that. it makes me think you don't care."

it was narutos turn to blush and shake his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Hinata chan. I didn't know it was a date... and... and I should have let you in on the news as soon as I got it. it will never happen again I promise."

Hinata sighed as she turned on her heel waving. "don't do it again come by the compound this weekend I should be free then."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. "Okay I'll see you later Hinata chan! that's a promise!"

the Hyuuga paused for a second making Naruto look at her curiously but before he could ask what was up, she already disappeared

Naruto sighed to himself. that was a very very close call. he didn't want to lose Hinata over his carelessness. he was definitely going to see her after this training session. now that he did see her though he could continue with his rigorous training. his body was very sore to the beating he gave to himself and the people that gave it to him. he felt an immense progression physically though. he felt stronger and a lot durable to boot.

 **"Clear your mind and meditate boy. a clear mind in battle is a deadly one."**

Naruto frowned when he heard the foxes voice. "Why have you been talking so much. what will you gain for helping me"?

it was quiet for a moment. so long that Naruto was gonna continue his training. but the fox spoke again. **"my chakra is being converted whether this seal hold me back or not me and you are becoming one. another reason is I'd like to live another thousand or so years."**

Naruto frowned. "what do you mean being converted? and how old are you to _want_ to live a thousand years."

the fox snorted as if what Naruto asked was irrelevant and dumb. **"my chakra is being converted to sage chakra boy. like I said those eyes of yours are not normal. not even in a Rinnegan since. there just as unique as my fathers. those eyes of yours is turning all of my chakra and yours into natural energy. however, it will take months for your chakra to be fully converted and years for mine. I have theory that I'm working on."**

'natural energy? nature chakra? are you telling me that I am literally becoming one with nature?'

Naruto felt a mental nod coming from the fox. **'meditation will help you gain a better grasp of this situation boy. there's a lot that's going on around you that might just alarm you. when you do notice don't freak out. also, a clear mind will help you in your battle prowess. we need every little edge we can take before the time comes"**

Naruto frowned to himself. " when what time comes."

 **'meditate'**

the boy slightly nodded as he sat Indian style and closed his eyes. **'this is your first time so it won't be perfect but I want you to try to clear your mind of all thoughts and take in everything you hear that's going on around you'**

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. he listened to the trees as the wind shuffled them here and there, the birds that sang close and from a distance, even the slight chatter of people in the distance. everything he took in was like water. he saw nothing for a moment since his eyes were closed but slowly, he started to see chakra.

 **'your mind's eye is getting stronger. at a fast rate I might add. you are a natural- no pun intended. however, you need more time to get a full picture.'**

'You know I can't focus when you're talking all the time.'

Naruto felt a bit of annoyance building inside of him before it calmed down. he was actually feeling a lot of peace at this very moment. however, he began to since even more. he felt birds and other animals moving from here and there. some things even faded like the death of worms and other prey that Naruto realized died. he also noticed six people that were hidden amongst trees and watching him close. with so much focus in fact that he gained even more focus. color was becoming vibrant. green from the plants and trees and brown and blue from animals. a rainbow of color that made up life force. the people that were watching him had a strong blue color that showed that they had a greater chakra and life force then even his matter how unique his life force and chakra was. Naruto now had a perfect picture of how chakra moved.

he studied this world for another hour and the more he did the more things he'd pick up on. when an hour passed, he stood back up sealing his mother's scroll again.

'I think I'm done for the day. my body is aching all over so I think it would be best if I rest and gain as much from it as I can. tomorrow though I will work myself to the ground. until I can't even stand anymore.

A large growl from narutos stomach caught his attention. he smiled to himself as he thought of his favorite ramen bar. teuchi and his daughter were good people and strong people. teuchi was an old retired ninja who turned in his hiati in after the Kyuubi attack. the old man would always tell Naruto stories of his younger days of fighting and glory. those stories were the stories that jump-started Naruto in the path of being a Konoha shinobi. his daughter Ayame is currently a Chunin and she would be at the restaurant every now then due to the missions she would have to take with her team.

Naruto sprinted out of his team's training ground and booked it to the ramen bar. with his speed it took him 10 minutes to arrive and when he did the bar stools were already fool. he immediately recognized two people Shino and Shikamaru who had a game of shoji going on as they lazily and every now and then ate their ramen talking casually. he sat to the far left on Shikamaru sides not saying anything for the time being watching the two play. it seemed as if Shikamaru was winning but with Shino giving the boy a hard time. which Shikamaru enjoyed no matter how "troublesome" he'd gripe about it.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said casually as he moved a piece attempting to corner Shino. Shino gave Naruto a head nod as he moved another piece to counter Shikamaru.

Naruto greeted the two as he looked at teuchi who was serving some other customers. he couldn't wait on Tuesdays they had half of deals and Naruto couldn't wait to tear into his first bowl.

"So ive heard you had Hinata waiting today Naruto." Shino said coolly. Naruto snapped his head to Shino and was slightly startled to hear the bug user speak. he never really talked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm sorry if I had interrupted anything Shino. My sensei kind of forbid me to train with anyone until he could give me a lesson or two... or I become stronger. My training methods should be kept secret until I can have better grasp of my power."

The jinchuriki watched Shino shuffle in his seat uncomfortably as the young Abrume gazed into Naruto's power. "While that's understandable Naruto you need to be a lot more considerate. We all are trying to get stronger. searching for somebody for the pass hour or two may help tracking wise. but other recourse are being wasted like our team quality and our team training. Hinata is with sensei now dealing with her punishment. You need to take better care of our comrades."

Narutos eyes widened in surprise. " What do you mean being punished? What is she going through right now?"

Shino shrugged as he turned to eat some of his noodle. "A very intense physical workout. ten sets of two hundred squats and ten sets of three hundred hand stand pushups on each arm. you should-"

"What's your training ground?" Naruto said hastily.

"Eight."

Naruto turned from the table and headed back to the training grounds. He would just fix something up from home if he didn't make it back in time before the closed. looking desperately for training ground eight. it took him a good fifteen minutes before the boy could find the training ground. When he came up too it, he found that Hinata was alone doing squats her body was shaking heavily as she relentlessly continued.

"u-g-h...H-e-y... N-a-r-u-t-o!"

Pain in the boy's chest caused him to gingerly walk in front of the girl. Her face was furrowed as she glared up at the boy as she continued to do her squats. "I think ive learned my lesson now Hinata. I won't ever have you waiting again. I promise."

If she wasn't so tired and her hair wasn't in such a mess, she would have laughed sarcastically. "You've already broken your promise Naruto. there's a lot that I know about you. I'm just waiting for you to find out." She said heaving another laugh as she did one last squat.

"What do you know Hinata? Ive been getting a lot of people doing that lately. I really don't like being in the dark."

the young Hyuuga girl bent down to stretch. Her 'punishment' was now over. "Can ask you something on a personal level?"

Naruto nodded furiously. he would always be honest with Hinata that's what he wanted in return from her so complete-

"do you love me Naruto"

narutos brain turned into complete jelly. the only thing he could come up with was a very awkward babble of yeses and no's. he was completely caught off guard with that question.

the preteen looked at him with widen eyes as she covered her face hiding her full-blown laughter. it came out as a song to him but it didn't help to much with his embarrassment.

"Due to the papers that were signed by our parents me and you are fated to be husband and wife."

As soon as she said that Naruto fainted causing the fox inside him to die in laughter.

Hinata sighed as she put her hands on her hips looking at her fiancé. this was a perfect kodak moment but she didn't bring a camera this time.

"ahh this is the first time bringing you the news...you handled it perfectly Naruto kun"

she looked at him once more before she made a move to leave. this will be the last time they'd see each other for a while so it be best remembered where they last left off at.

Wednesday at dusk

it was so cold that Naruto jolted awake. this time in a slight panic as if he was gonna to die from it. he stood up instantly to get the blood pumping. after he was feeling a little better the boy jogged to his apartment to shower up and get some more rest. it was pitch dark out in the blonde's estimation it was probably two in the morning. He'd had to go home and read the time. however whatever time it was wasn't as important to him due to the news Hinata had given him. apparently, she was his fiancé. usually at this age he wouldn't worry but the way it was brought on to him made him rather scared of the girl. this was his first time seeing her in such a joking nature.

he would get her back for that. no matter what the cost was. how long did she know about this?

Naruto cleared his mind of it for the time being when he next saw her, he would give a piece of his mind. better yet since she loved pranking so much, he was gonna prank her back. Naruto style!

after Naruto made it to his apartment the boy laid down for a bit. reminiscing on all the time Hinata and him span time together. to the day that they met till now Hinata was kind of acting like a wife would be. or more so like a very concerned girlfriend. that always had her eye on him.

 **'I like her too brat. I knew something was off about her when you two first met but this is way better then I thought."**

Naruto ignored him for the time being. not due to himself being rude but because Naruto didn't know how to act on the news. 'by state law; when I turn seventeen me and her will be husband and wife. I have a wife!'

Naruto jumped out of his bed and did a fist pump. no matter how alone he felt now he knew that he wasn't truly alone. he had somebody in his corner. no matter how small that corner was Hinata would be there for him.

"I won't let you down Hinata! I will protect you with my last breath. I will be the strongest warrior that this world ever knew and when they ask why it was to protect you. and I will be the smartest to protect you from snakes and rats. this is my nindo. whoever I love will never be harmed." as Naruto said this his chakra rose to a considerable level a calm and tranquil golden chakra was emitting out of him and with that the whole apartment was shining. he knew that he grew stronger. he was very confused why however.

' **your half Uchiha boy and half Senju. they usually would draw more power through emotion. this power boost is only temporary until you have a basis of what's going on. don't go down on the wrong path** Ōtsutsuki **. today you should meditate for the whole day. sleep. when tomorrow comes, I will grant you a tail of power.'**

Naruto frowned. he knew the Kyuubi was right but sitting down all day with his eyes closed was not what he really wanted to do today. And did the fox just call him something. "When will you stop giving me half answers Kyuubi. I don't need anything creeping up on me in the future. I need to know as much as I can too see what I'm bringing myself and this village into information is power.'

 **'Which is why I need to be careful what I tell you...however I will not beat around the bush any longer. before there was 9 of us it was only one of us. what you humans would call the ten-tail beast at the time. a power that is even far greater than my own. it could easily reshape continents as I do mountains. this monster was none other a flower that turned and changed into this beast due to the fruit it was stolen from by a woman name Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. long story short she had two sons one of them were Hogomoro Ōtsutsuki who had two twins Asura Senju and Indra Uchiha who were also Ōtsutsuki. however, after that the bloodlines weren't as potent and strength became stagnant. Asura birthed the Senju clan and Indra birthed the Uchiha as days and time went by there strong bloodline grew weaker and weaker but the Uchiha and Senju were always known for their power and chakra. since you have both bloodlines however the Ōtsutsuki bloodline has been rebirthed. albeit slowly. you are a full blooded Ōtsutsuki brat. someone with limitless potential. today I want you to count how many people in this apartment complex you can since** **and when that number is right, we will expand on it. you know how to start right?"**

Naruto nodded as he sat Indian style in his bed. closing his golden eyes. instead of focusing on the outside world he focused in on himself. the results were pretty instant. instead of darkness Naruto's world turned into a huge hallway that reminded him of sewers. there was water above his ankle as he slowly crept. looking at the pipes that ran along the roofs and walls.

" **a good mistake. you focused on your inner self other than the outside world. this is where I reside in. if you like to leave send your senses to the outside world."**

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. he instantly found himself back on his bed sitting Indian style. "okay let's try this again." Naruto once again began to focus instead of focusing on himself he focused on the sounds and things around him. one by one the color of people and animals' chakra began to pop up in his mind's eyes. nothing could escape his mental gaze as long as they weren't suppressing their chakra. but even if they were Naruto was sure he could probably see a sliver of someone's chakra.

 **'good the more you practice the better and stronger your connection of nature chakra will be.'**

Naruto cracked his eye open as he thought, 'I see how this will help me in battle this is almost like with my eyes open and I channel chakra in them but instead of the material things in the way I actually just see chakra or better yet my sixth sense see chakra.'

the Kyuubi didn't say anything however he just napped as Naruto practiced his meditation and sense of awareness. the whole day Naruto gave the Kyuubi the current population of Konoha until it was up to the fox standards.

morning easily past into night before the fox spoke again. **'sitting here all day is a huge feat. I honestly didn't think you would do it. there may just be something more then you then just physical talent brat'**

Naruto smiled.

 **'I will grant you a full tail of power permanently. as long as you deem it necessary. for this process however you will need to sleep as your body and brain should repair itself.'**

Naruto frowned. 'that may be hard to do. I'm feeling loads of restlessness right now. will meditation due?'

 **'No but you coming into your mindscape just might. as long as your laying, down as if you were sleep should do. if and when the anbu come in because of the chakra output I want them to see that your sleep.'**

Naruto mentally nodded as he got in his covers. 'Will you permanently loose a tail Kyuubi?'

the fox snorted. **' Thanks for your concern but no. its chakra. chakra naturally replenish itself unless its fully depleted. My chakra is abundant and very hard to control but I'm doing this early for three reasons: one is since your body and chakra is naturally being converted into nature energy your body is way stronger than a twelve-year-old boy you have the physical strength of a low Jonin by the end of this month. and due to your eyes, my chakra won't be as hard to control. you're the perfect match for Bijuu chakra. and third and final reason is that you need every little permanent edge that you could take for our future enemies. this chakra that I will be giving you won't be my chakra forever in a couple of months your body and golden chakra will help you convert to something of your liking I'm sure.'**

the blonde boy couldn't help but crack a wide grin. he was very excited for what was to come. 'Thank you Kyuubi'

the Bijuu snorted again as Naruto appeared at his gate looking up at him with wide and anxious eyes. he didn't know the Bijuu would be this big. **'thank me later. we haven't even started your career yet...now...let's get started'**


End file.
